Royal Talk
by FaintHearted
Summary: Family Secrets about Sarah's family are revealed and she must go back to the Labrinth, but not for the reason you think!
1. Secrets Revealed

Hello everyone. I'm back with my secound fanfic I hope you like it!  
I of coarse do not own the Labrinth, but if I did. (thinks of stuff envolving Goblin King)  
hehehehehe  
This story is going to be a little different, than my last I hope you don't mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Royal Talk  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1....Secrets revealed!  
  
  
  
"Sarah, I know you've grown up not caring one whit about me, but please come over here. I have something important to tell you about your father and mother. Something your parents didn't want you to know but I think you NEED to know this." Karen's voice pleaded to me on the phone.  
I had just gotten back from dads funeral, and all I felt like doing right now was sleeping off this depression I've been feeling since he had his heart stroke and died.  
All lifes frustrations almost make me want to summon the Goblin King so he could change me into a blubbering, drooling goblin so he could kick me around.  
Almost but not quiet.  
Karen's voice brought me back from my musings  
"Fine, Karen I'll be over there in a little bit, ok?" I gave in with a sigh.  
"Thanks Sarah, I'll see you in a little bit."  
and then she hung up.  
So I got up graped my keys and walked out of the door headless of the eyes glowing in my window.  
  
  
I had just sat down and was drinking a sip of plain bitter coffee laced with brandy, when my step mom droped the biggest bomb ever to be seen in my life since I passed had saved my brother.  
"Sarah, me, your father and mother knew about your trip into the Labrinth." She said with grave eyes.  
I knew my mouth was hangin open with shock and I felt like I was about to have a heart attack.  
"Say What?"  
"We knew, Your parents weren't completly honest with you. ANd I guess the truth was why I was so harsh to you when you were younger."  
I lifted up a finger and pointed it at her.  
"Hold up and back track. How did you know and what truth do you mean?" I demanded anserws and Goddarn it I wanted the NOW.  
Karen took a deep breathe and I noticed her face looked pale.  
"First off we knew cause your father and mother have ties in the Undergroumd. Secound, and this is going to be a shock Sarah but it's time you knew.  
Your parents weren't exactly mortal, they were once fae until they decided to give up their morality to be together here aboveground."  
I was struck speechless.  
"Your mother was one of the princess of the court, she was a Terran princess, known to have power of nature and aboveground. She was to inherit a vast kingdom somewhere to the west of the Labrinth.  
Your father,He was a BeastMaster, he also was to inherit a vast kingdom somewhere to the East of the Labrinth. He had powers to shape shift and to control animals. Both your parent were very powerful and extremly sought after. But their parent didn't want them to marry each other for they were both to stuborn and wouldn't last long.  
Your father was to marry some princess of Farieys or somesuch, while your mother was to marry.....a certian goblin king."  
"WHAT!" I was beginning to get furious." WHy didn't they tell me?" I demanded in a hoarse voice.  
Karen's eyes turned bleaker.  
"Cause there was a dangerous enemy in the underground trying to steal their kingdoms, so they decided to live here and have their heir and send the child to be trained to rule their kingdoms,but your father began to grow attached to you and he and your mother fought horribly.  
She vowed to have someone rule her kingdom for her so she gave you the book of the labrinth to plant the seed, knowing your fae bloood would call you to the underworld. Thus your trip to the Labrinth." She told me, as she nervously fiddled with her pearls.  
I was confused though. " Why tell me now?" I ask almost knowing I was dreading the anserw.  
Karen shifted uncomfortable in her seat.  
"cause your kingdoms are being underattack as we speak. One of your kingdoms advisors came to me cause they need a ruler badly. I know you, you are a dreaner and I knew this would make you content." She explained.  
"But why?"  
Karen got up and wraped me in her arms.  
"Because of two reasons, one I was very cruel to you when you were younger and two I have cancer and I wish you to take care of Tobby, you being a ruler would insure that." She said, tears brimming her eyes.  
"cancer? How long do you have?" I ask worriedly, as I return her hug.  
"Probably a month, but I want you to go now! I couldn't bare to have Tobby and you watch me as I waste away, tell me you'll leave tonight this moment." SHe began to sob and I nodded quickly to calm her.  
"Just one question. How do I get there?" I ask.  
"With my help." A male voice said from behind.  
I turn to see a long black haired and gray eyes man about 6'6 ft tall.  
"Who are you?" I ask bluntly, noticing how is confidence remind me of a Goblin King.  
"I'm Quinn, and I'm the Kingdom of Terra's Captian in Arms. Shall we leave now, your highness?"  
  
  
  
Bet you didn't expect that! Ha!! 


	2. To the underground we will go!

Hey to everyone and anyone! This is the next part of the story Chapter 2!  
I of coarse do not own the Labrinth.  
So please don't sue. Also, I know there are many grammer problems but I   
will have the fixed as soon as I can.  
R&R  
  
  
Royal Talk  
  
Chapter 2......To the underground we will go!  
  
  
  
  
Quinn waited patiently while I gathered things that would bring me and Tobby  
some comfort.  
Poor Tobby was crying at the thought of losing his mother and moving  
to such a strange land but he didn't wail or throw a fit.  
After we were ready, me and Tobby both hugged and kissed Karen goodbye.  
  
Then, gathering by Quinn, the room grew blurry and I could barely see the tears   
streaming down Karen's face.  
  
That was the last time either me and Tobby saw her.  
SHe died exactly three weeks after we left.  
  
I felt dizzy as I suddenly felt soft dirt under my feet once more.  
I opened my eyes, which had been clinced shut the whole 'ride'.  
I gasped to see a beautiful kingdom.  
A practical paradise it was, flowers everwhere and tons of trees, and just beyond a  
neat little town, was a white marble castle with blue and green banners   
a silvery horse waving on the front of each banner.  
Tons of people where lined up in front of me, Tobby, and Quinn.  
and for the first time I noticed I was on dalsus, above everybody else.  
"Your Princess has finally came home to be QUeen!" Quinn yelled above the cheering  
which caused the people to cheer louder.  
"She will unit both the Terra Kingdom and the Beastie Kingdom under her rule,  
like her parent intended!"  
More screaming.  
"Bow before your New Queen!"  
and they cheered and bowed.  
Trumphets were blown and kids danced, and right there in front of my new  
kingdom I was crown Queen of Terran and Beastie.  
  
Tobby soon grew accustomed to the strange place and was his usual cheerful self  
in only a few short weeks.  
I had begun taking the magic lessons that I would be sure to need shortly.  
Quinn was of coarse my teacher, being the second most powerful next to me of coarse.  
Me and Quinn grew close like older brother and sister, and I began to really  
relie on him.  
Also I was extremly good friends the princess of my neiboring kingdom, the angels, no they weren't  
real angels but they looked just like them with silvery white wings, golden hair and soft  
cornflower blue eyes.  
If your wondering, her name is Angelic, which if you think about it, fits real well.  
  
I had decided that I didn't need to rule both the Terra kingdom and the beastie kingdom, so I gathered both  
the people of Terra and the people of the Beastmaters.  
" I have to much a strain to rule both kingdoms and I feel as if my brother who was also of my father the late  
prince of Beastie, as been in some way forgotten, so I announce to you that my brother Tobby is now, and until he decides other wise,  
Crown Prince of Beastie, and upon his day when he turns 18 I will act as his advisor and guardian."  
The Beastie people of coarse where more happy with the fact that they were getting a KING now instead of  
a little Queen.  
ANd so we began to get the hang of being rulers underground.  
  
Then not even two months into ruling, Me and Tobby were called to the fae court for a 'show off' ball.  
I was a nervous wreck at the thought of being presented to the court, and infront of the seductive Goblin King.  
  
A week after the summons me, Tobby, Quinn, Angelica, and a pasel of servents traveled to the Court of the Fae.   
Who knew what awaited us.  
  
  
  
  
I was beyond bored at the Fae's 'show off' ball, and even the talk of the new Queen and Prince of Terra and Beastie were no longer keeping me occupied.  
Yet, these new royals where now the talk to the underground.  
"I hear the Queen is a great beauty like her mother."  
"Yes, and I hear that she is very powerful, and that she handed over the Beastie kingdom to her younger brother to rule."  
"My goodness, doesn't she realize she gave up incrediable power and wealth?"  
"What does it matter, both kingdoms are extremly powerful and wealthy,"  
"I heard tale that she was raised above ground."  
"You don't say!"  
I was beginning to grow tired of their none stuff chatter.  
  
"Hello, your higness." said a familar voice, I didn't care to really hear at the moment.  
I turned to my enemy Quinn.  
"Hello, Quinn. WHat brings you hear?" I ask in a bored tone as I garp some wine from a servant.  
"I'm awaiting my Queen, she's to make her entrance soon."  
I lifted a eyebrow.  
"Really?" I asked while yawning slightly.  
Quinn's black eyes narrowed a small degree.  
"Yes, and she's someone I'm sure you would be interested in, but know this MY Queen is special and  
she doesn't need to be no where near you, Goblin King." He said through grited teeth.  
I was instantly curious as to who this mysterious Queen was.  
Suddenly loud trumpiets where blown and an anonncer took to the top of the stairway that the Terra Queen would soon come down from.  
Quinn leaned into my direction quickly and in a law voice issued a warning.  
"Stay away from my Queen or else."  
and then he walked in front of the court to awiat the Terra Queen.  
"I announce Her Royal Higness Queen of the Terra Kingdom, Guardian of the Royal Crown Price of Beastie,Her High Majesty Queen..."  
We all held are collective breaths as a figure could be seen above on the stairway.  
I slowly traveled her length upward and noticed the rich Saffire blue silk covered with diamons, the dress hugged a curvous figure, and the top had no straps.  
A creamy neck soon filled my vision, graced with a sparkling saffire choker.  
I began to see dark strands of Sabel hair curling around delicate cheeks.  
"Sarah William." the announcer finished just as my eyes devoured Blue saffire, that were filled with nervousness.  
And all at once I had these thoughts  
She was here!  
She was a Queen of the Underworld!  
She was older!   
SHe was more georgous than 10 years ago.  
SHe was single.  
I was single.  
It would eat Quinn up if I was near HIS Terra Queen.  
I was enamored by her.  
She was breath taking.  
SHE WAS MINE! 


	3. The Showoff Ball

hello once agian, Fainthearted here to bring you my next chapter.  
Thanks so much for the review, I reall appriciated them!  
I'm trying to make the story as interesting as I can but it's hard!  
Please tell me what you think of it,k?  
  
  
  
Royal Talk  
  
  
  
Chapter 3........The Showoff ball  
  
  
  
  
  
I nervously walked down the hallway, Tobby slowly following behind me, a huge grin on his face as he takes in the faries, the mermaids, the dragons, and all the other creatures of the Royal Fae.  
Finaly We made it to the bottom of the stairs where thankfully, QUinn was awaiting us.  
He swept us a bow and I gifted him with a smile.  
"Shall we dance, my queen?" he asked me and I nodded happily.  
I looked to Tobby, not really wanting to leave him be himself in this court.  
"DOn't worry Sarah, your handsome brother is going to dance with me." Angelia's voice cut into my mind and I smiled at her, her blue eyes danced merrily as she swept my brother into a waltz.  
"Your Majesty, I want you to be aware that Jareth is here tonight." Quinn stated as he twirled her around.  
"I know, I seen him as I was walking down the stairs. And don't call me majesty, we're friends Quinn, your like an older brother. Now lets just have a good time,ok?"  
I told him, though deep inside I knew I cou'dn't ever have a good time with Jareth so close.  
I could still recall the breif glimps I caughter of him.  
Angular fatures that were showing high cheekbones and dazzling mis-matched eyes that I could never forget.  
Tall gracefull body that was manly as well as aristocratic.  
His fly away blond hair falling into his gorgeous eyes.  
He was not one to forget easily.  
  
  
  
I couldn't seem to keep my eyes of of Sarah, dancing with Quinn.  
Ironic isn't it, that I had thought I would never clap eyes on her and young Toby, much less see them in the Royal Fae Court?  
She of coarse, had changed little, she only became more beautiful, defined, and graceful.  
Tobby though had changed much in the last 10 years, He was already up to his sisters mid-arm, which showed that he was going to be a tall young man, his hair was slighlty darker than before, but his blue eyes still remained the same happy blue he had when I had taken him away.  
I could tell by looking at Toby and Sarah that they were very close, like brother and sister should be.  
I couldn't help but also notice how close Sarah and Quinn were, and I was happy to admitt I was a bit jealous.  
Yet, I wouldn't let that rise my anger, for I had plans on sweeping the New Terra queen off her feet.  
Hehehehe evil aren't I?  
I waited patiently for the dance to end so I could swoop in for the kill.  
  
  
I couldn't believe I was back in the this world of mystical creatures once more.  
I know for some reason, that I shouldn't remeber what happened to me when I was but a babe, yet I do.  
I remeber me crying and Sarah being a spoiled brat to me, and then I remeber her saying something and the funniest looking creatures bringing me to the most amzing place.  
I remeber a man, the creatures called Goblin King, throwing me into the air and singing while trying the whole time to get Sarah to forget about resuing me.  
Not that I had needed resucing at the time.  
As Angelica twirled me to the left of the ball room I noticed the same man from when I was little.  
The Goblin King, was staring at my sister with his eyes sparkling with steely resolve as she danced with Quinn.  
I couldn't resist the urge to go and introduce myself to the Goblin King once more.  
  
Grabing Angelica's hand, I walked over to the ingrossed King.  
"Mr. Goblin King," I address the man with confusion, wondering how do you address someone who once kidnapped you so to speak.  
"I was wondering if you remebered who I was, sir."  
He turned his eyes to me, and I could see that he indeed remeber me.  
"Ah, young Tobby, I see you remebered your time in my Labrinth." He said with a smile.  
I nodded happily and turned to see Angelica looking at the King with infatuation on her face.  
"Uh this Is Princess Angelica, from the kingdom next to us. Angelic this is the Legendary Goblin King." I made the introductions.  
The king garbed Angelica's hand and while giving it a soft his murmured."Charmed, your highness."  
She all but melted into puddy.  
"Likewise, you know my parents where just talking about makeing an alliance with your kingdom, your majesty." SHe said as she fluttered her eyelashes furiously.  
Even I being as young as I was knew she was stating quickly that he could alliance with her family threw a marriage.  
I had from the very beginning when ANgelica appeared in our thrown room, stating she came to make FRIENDS with Sarah, that she was an odd sort, and I really couldn't put my finger on it but she gave me weird feelings.  
The king just raised his eyes brow, catching on to her meaning also.  
"So, will you be saying hello to Sarah?" I asked him, knowing full well that he was enamored with her.  
He smiled a feral grin and chuckling said." Me and your sister have unfinished buisness, and I'll have you know right now I plan to marry that precious thing."  
I grinned too, I liked the King and wouldn't mind him at all as a brother in law.  
I looked in the corner and found Angelica turning and glaring at Sarah.  
WHy, she was jealous. Oh well.  
  
  
  
The ball went on for a few more hours and I tired with all my might to get Sarah alone so I could talk, bu blasted the girl was always with Quinn or someother Noble of the Court.  
She was becoming increasingly popular with both the single men and the married ones.  
I was not amused with this, however and was eager to stake my claim.  
When I turned my back for one secound to talk to the elderly queen of dreams, and when I searched the floor room, I saw Sarah, Tobby, Quinn, and the Angelica princess leaing.  
Dammit!  
  
  
  
I was seething anger at the fact that the Kingdom I WANTED and STILL PLANED to get was now being ruled by the brat Sarah Williams.  
I was not detoured from my mission.  
I would have both the kingdom Terra and beastie, even at the cost of Sarah and her brothers life!  
She already had to much, and I was becoming extremly angry.  
Each day I waited longer to claim what I thought was mine, the chit of a girl began to get stronger in power and popularity.  
She had become the Soloman of the underground, known for her wise actions and her kindness to others.  
All the Noble Men chased after her in hopes of winning her hand, even that Goblin King JAreth!  
Ha, what a load of shit!  
Soon they would all forget about the Earth Queen and think only of me, the better ruler!  
SOON!  
  
  
  
  
Sorry as usual for the grammer problems, I do Honestly plan on having them fixed shortly.  
Please r&r and tell me if this story if horrible or not.  
Thanks! 


End file.
